Cada Quien su Cada Cual
by Mitzuko-chan
Summary: Kikyou ya no está dispuesta a seguir siendo un ente errático en este mundo. Para descansar en paz, debe llevar con ella a Inu Yasha... pero primero deberá eliminar su primordial obstáculo: a Kagome. Review,porfi!
1. Chapter 1

¡¡¡Hola, hola, gente bonita! Aquí está este fic que se me ha ocurrido escribir. ¡Espero que les guste! Ahora, pasemos al Copyright:

---COPYRIGHT ---

Ninguno de los personajes de Inu Yasha me pertenece, y no estoy buscando ningún beneficio lucrativo por escribir ésto (o sea que lo hago de gratis!). Todos los personajes de este fic son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi-sensei y de todas las compañías correspondientes, yo solo los tomé prestados.

---Arigatô Gozaimasu! ---

**Cada Quien su Cada Cual**

Era una tarde tranquila en el Sengoku. El viento soplaba suavemente sobre la hierba, agitándola parsimoniosamente. Y, con la misma calma que el viento, una mujer caminaba por la campiña. Sin embargo, contrastando con la tranquila tarde y con sus pausados pasos, la mujer tenía un rictus de furia en su casi siempre neutro rostro. Se detuvo. Necesitaba pensar con calma. Después de serenar su mente, la Miko analizó la situación. Aunque lo que más seguido le venía a la mente era cuanto detestaba a esa muchacha. ¡Claro! Si eran tan diferentes… a pesar de ser su reencarnación. Simplemente no podía entender porqué Inu Yasha, "SU" Inu Yasha, la prefería, a esa ruidosa, inútil e infantil Kagome. Inu Yasha siempre le había asegurado que nunca la había olvidado, y sin embargo…

-"Sin embargo, no duda en proteger a esa mocosa… y yo ya no puedo seguir así"- lo último le vino como un relámpago mental a esa mujer, de nombre Kikyou. ¿Cómo era posible que ella, que fuera la sacerdotisa más poderosa del Edo, perdiera contra ella? Y lo peor: Si al fin conseguía matarla… Inu Yasha jamás se lo perdonaría. Hasta se resistiría a marchar al infierno con ella. Y esa era una molestia que se quería evitar.

Se quedó un buen rato ahí, dejando que el viento jugueteara con su cabello, como si esa ligera brisa fuera a traerle alguna idea. Y quizá funcionó, porque después de un rato, el rictus de furia desapareció para dejar lugar a una fría y maquiavélica alegría. Los tonos rojizos que estaban coloreando el cielo acentuaron aún más su expresión. Al fin y al cabo… para alejarla de él… no era del todo necesario matarla. Solo, precisamente, alejarla. De tal manera que Inu Yasha no la buscara más. Pero… ¿cómo?

Un sonido retumbó en el atardecer. Un largo, lastimero sonido. Un sonido que sacó a Kikyou de sus ensoñaciones y llenó aún más su cara de esa escalofriante alegría, como quien saborea por adelantado un triunfo.

Comenzó de nuevo su parsimonioso andar. Pero ahora su cara estaba iluminada por una aterradora sonrisa. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar… a "esa persona"…

Mientras la no-muerta seguía su camino, se escuchó de nuevo aquel sonido que le había resultado inspirador… el prolongado aullido de un lobo.

-------------------------

¡Ahí tá! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya agradado este primer capítulo. Recuerden, ¡cualquier comentario será bienvenido! nn así que no duden en R&R, ¿Porfi? ;)

Domo Arigatou!

¡¡¡Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

¡Holitas, a todos! Aquí les traigo el segundo cap. de mi fic! Espero sea de su agrado! ;)

Capítulo 2:

-¿Hum?- se paró en seco. Lo cual le dio la oportunidad a sus compañeros de alcanzarlo.

-¡Demonios, Kouga¿Qué te cuesta esperarnos aunque sea una vez en tu vida?- le reclamó Ginta, jadeando.

-¿Te quieres callar? Siento una presencia extraña…

-¿Eh?- sus dos secuaces olfatearon el aire. Era verdad, una fuerte presencia se acercaba, lenta, pero constantemente- ¿Quién crees que sea?

-No estoy seguro… pero la he sentido antes…

Decidieron esperar a que el dueño de aquella aura llegara (lo cual fue un alivio para los pobres lobitos sin fragmentos :P) Por la colina, pudieron ver a la persona que se acercaba. Era una Miko; sus ropas la delataban a distancia. Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos, ni Ginta ni Hakaku pudieron contener un grito de asombro:

-¿Señora Kagome!

-No sean idiotas, ella no es Kagome- dijo secamente Kouga, como reclamando a la recién llegada una explicación. Kikyou, aún sin descolgarse su escalofriante sonrisa, se dirigió a Kouga.

-Supongo que tú eres el comandante de los hombres lobo…

-Pues claro que si¿qué no es obvio?- le contestó Kouga con recelo. Dentro de él le daba muy mala espina que hubiera una mujer tan parecida a su querida Kagome. Kikyou sonrió aun más.

-Bueno… el solo tener a dos hombres bajo tu mando es razón para dudar¿no crees?- Kouga bufó muy molesto. Cada vez le agradaba menos la situación.

-Y¿qué quieres¿Solo viniste a quitarme el tiempo?

-No, al contrario… voy a proponerte algo que nos beneficiará a los dos…

Kouga la miró con desconfianza. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle esta mujer que le interesara? Y sin embargo, sentía mucha curiosidad…

-Lo dudo, pero… veamos si me convences.

Si Kikyou hubiera sonreído aún más, estaría igual a Kagome; quizá eso fue lo que suavizó un poco a Kouga, pero la gran diferencia era que, lejos de una amable sonrisa como la de Kagome, la de esta mujer era fría y sarcástica.

-Muy bien… dime… ¿qué tanto quieres a Kagome…?

Kouga dio un tremendo respingo. ¿Cómo… como sabía esta mujer de Kagome? Es más¿cómo sabía de sus sentimientos por ella?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-Todo. De eso se trata mi propuesta. Tú podrás tener a Kagome, y yo… tendré lo que quiero.

-¿Y se puede saber que diablos quieres tú?

Kikyou soltó una risita maliciosa. Esa era la mejor parte.

-Pues… solo digamos que tengo asuntos que arreglar con Inu Yasha.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Kagome en todo esto?

-Pues…simplemente que es un impedimento. Ofrecería pelea, y… la verdad es que deseo acabar con este asunto definitivamente. Así que tú tendrás a tu mujer y yo mi venganza. Todos contentos.

-¿Y porqué debería el comandante de creerte?- interrumpieron los otros dos agresivamente. Kikyou solo volteó a verlos, con sus penetrantes y fríos ojos. Sobra decir que se amilanaron en seguida, poniéndose detrás de Kouga. Éste solo suspiró.

-Ellos tienen razón¿qué garantías tengo?

-Mi palabra. Y un trato entre… ajem… "personas honorables"

Kouga no sabía si el sarcasmo había sido por lo de "persona" o por lo de "honorable", pero prefirió no preguntar. Como lo vio indeciso, Kikyou añadió:

-Y en cuento tengas a Kagome, ya no sabrás más de mí o de Inu Yasha. Podrás hacer tu vida y derrotar con más facilidad a Naraku. ¿Tenemos un trato?-Extendió su mano hacia el lobo. Kouga miró el brazo extendido de la Miko por un instante. Después, estrechó su mano. Decidió confiar.

Y esto, por supuesto, no pudo caerles peor a sus amigos, y por supuesto a su manada de lobos, que se habían mantenido a una distancia más que prudente de la mujer con el olor extraño.

-Sabes lo que te pasará si me engañas¿verdad?-susurró con agresividad Kouga, resistiendo la mirada de esos penetrantes ojos castaños, los cuales brillaron más con sarcasmo.

-Creeme… no pasará nada.

-Muy bien. Entonces dime… ¿cuál es tu ingeniosa idea?

Kikyou sonrió. Gracias a este hombre lobo, pronto tendría a Inu Yasha en sus manos y se desharía de Kagome. En lo más profundo (o quizá no mucho) de su siniestra mentecilla, se felicitó a si misma. No tenía duda alguna de su futuro éxito.

-----------------

Bueno, he aquí el Cáp. 2! Espero que les haya gustado, yo sé que estuvo un poco pesado, pero me esforcé bastante ;) Así que no olviden dejar sus reviews, onegai! Ah, y gracias, **LizzStar**-chan, por tu review. Creo que tienes razón, muy dentro de mi alma Kikyou me cae mal porque creo que es una malvada... pero hondaré más en sus sentimientos pornto¿ okis?

En fin, me despido ;D

Sayonara Minna!


	3. Chapter 3

Koñañachiwa, a todos! Este es el tercer capítulo de mi fic. Espero les guste! nn

**Cáp. 3:**

-¡¡¡¡¡INU YASHA! ¡¡¡¡OSUWARI!

El pobrecito hanyou azotó en el piso con mucha fuerza, dejando su marca inmortal (es decir, la huella de todo su cuerpo) sobre la tierra.

-¡¡¡DEMONIOS, KAGOME! ¡¡¡POR QUÉ SIEMPRE ME HACES ESTO?

-¡¡¡PORQUE ERES UN GROSERO DESCONSIDERADO! ¡¡¡SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO!

-¡¡¡PUES SI NO LE PUSIERAS TANTO MALDITO PICANTE A LA COMIDA, NO ME QUEJARÍA TANTO!

-¡¡¡NO SEAS NIÑO! ¡¡¡CASI NO LE PUSE PICANTE!

-¡¡¡DÍSELO A MI POBRECITA LENGUA!- el hanyou sacó su lengüita lastimada, enseñándosela.

Kagome solo le gruñó, aguantándose las ganas de darle al menos otra docena de Osuwari's al pobre de Inu Yasha. (A/N: ¡Él tiene razón! Kagome a veces si es bien manchada ¬¬U)

-Es verdad, Inu Yasha, deberías agradecer que la Srita. Kagome nos trae esta buena comida de su época- dijo Miroku, masticando con tranquilidad.

-Si, Inu Yasha, no seas grosero- apoyó Sango, comiendo también.

-¡¡¡PERO ES QUE USTEDES SIEMPRE ESTÁN DE SU LADO!- exclamó Inu Yasha, con indignación.

-¡¡¡ESO ES PORQUE TE PORTAS SIEMPRE COMO UN INMADURO!- le gritó Kagome.

Los dos se echaron miradas fulminantes…

-Voy a dar un paseo- dijo Inu Yasha, dándole la espalda, y avanzando hacia el Oeste.

-Yo también- bufó Kagome, dirigiéndose hacia el Este.

Cuando se vieron solos, Sango, Shippo y Miroku suspiraron.

-Ya hasta parecen matrimonio…

-"Uyyyyy! Esa tonta de Kagome, ¡siempre me hace lo mismo!"- pensaba Inu Yasha, con furia. Siguió despotricando contra ella hasta que se le bajó toda la bilis. Cuando eso pasó, ya estaba MUY al Oeste.

-Hum… de aquí a que llego con ellos va a atardecer… u.uU

Por el Este:

-"¡Ese llorón! ¡Siempre criticando mi comida! ¡Que agradezca que le prepare cosas! ¡Insensible! "

En esas estaba Kagome, cuando se dio cuenta que había caminado al menos unos 15 Km. Lejos de los demás.

-Ay, Kami-sama TT…

-Kouga, ¿seguro de que esto funcionará?- preguntó Hakaku.

-No- admitió el comandante lobo- pero ya confiamos en esa mujer, y no nos queda más que seguir hasta el final.

Ginta y Hakaku se miraron preocupados. ¿Qué tal si esa Miko solo había buscado una oportunidad para exterminarlos? ¿Si era una subordinada de Naraku? Pero no exteriorizaron sus temores, pues sabía que a Kouga le iba a molestar muchísimo. Así que siguieron viendo el horizonte. Comenzaba a caer la tarde… se iba haciendo tarde poco a poco…

Kouga estaba empezando a impacientarse. "Esa mujer afirmó que Kagome estaría aquí hoy al atardecer" pensó, preocupado. Estaba empezando a considerar que le habían tomado el pelo. Kikyou le había dicho: "Siento su presencia a unas cuantas millas de aquí. Es débil, pero es la suya. Conociéndola, estará cerca del Valle Taneko al atardecer". "¿Cómo lo sabes?" le había preguntado, desconfiado. "Solo lo sé"- le había contestado-"conozco a Inu Yasha lo suficiente… y a Kagome también." Pero ya el cielo se teñía de oro y rojo y aún no había señal alguna de Kagome. Estaba empezando a planear que parte de la sacerdotisa iba a despedazar primero, cuando la vio. Y también la olió. Acercándose desde el este, venía la presencia de Kagome. Bien. Era tiempo de ver si el plan de la Miko funcionaba. También notó un olor que venía por el Oeste, que por alguna razón le resultó muy desagradable. Pero no lo tomó en cuenta.

Kikyou lo había sentido. Inu Yasha venía por el Oeste. Y la chamaca esa venía por el otro lado. Su encuentro era inminente. La Miko sonrió. Había considerado todas estas opciones, ya que bien sabía que Inu Yasha y Kagome se peleaban más seguido que boxeadores enardecidos. Y sus predicciones estaban bastante acertadas. Nada, ene se momento, le hacía dudar de su victoria. Si el hombre lobo hacia lo que ella le había dicho, ya tenía a Inu Yasha en la bolsa. Y al fin, al fin podría descansar en paz, llevándose a su primer y único amor con ella al otro mundo. Dejaría, al fin, de ser un ente errático en este mundo. Ya no sería una no-muerta. Sus serpientes caza-almas se aproximaron a ella, a llevarle su "cena". Kikyou les sonrió con melancolía. "Está será de las últimas veces que las veré, amigas mías" pensó. (Así de confiada estaba). Comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontrarían Inu Yasha y Kagome. Su plan estaba comenzando

---------------

Bueno, pues aquí está mi chapi! Espero les haya gustado. ¿Qué estará planeando Kikyou? ¿Kouga realmente se quedará con Kagome? ¿Kikyou logrará arrastrar a nuestro lindo hanyou al otro mundo? ¡Descúbranlo en el capítulo 3!

.: SaYoNaRa:.


	4. Chapter 4

Holitas! Bueno, después de hacer contacto con mí ojo interno para llamar a las musas, al fin escribí este Cáp.! Así que espero les guste! 

**Capítulo 4:**

-¿Eh?- Kagome volteó, sorprendida- siento que hay fragmentos de Shikon que se acercan rápidamente… Solo puede ser…

No había acabado de pensarlo, cuando vio el torbellino. Era Kouga.

-¡Kouga-kun!- exclamó, cuando al fin llegó frente a ella.

-¡Hola, Kagome!- le dijo, en parte alegre y en parte aliviado, pues las predicciones de la extraña Miko no habían fallado- ¿Qué andas haciendo por estos rumbos? Ya está oscureciendo…- se fijó mejor en su cara. Aún había restos del enfado pasado- ¿Te pasó algo¡No me digas que esa bestia te hizo algo!- exclamó furioso, haciendo ademán de ir en su busca.

-¡No tiene importancia, Kouga!- se apresuró a decirle, sujetándolo por un brazo- De verdad… no importa.- Kagome bajó un poco la cabeza. Quizá si había exagerado un poco con Inu Yasha.

Kouga malinterpretó este gesto. Sujetó la barbilla de Kagome con ternura y le hizo subir la cabeza, para verla a los ojos.

-Kagome… no dejaré que nadie te haga sentir mal¿me escuchaste? Y mucho menos ese idiota de Inu Yasha…

-Gracias, Kouga, pero…- Kagome no pudo explicarle, pues sintió una presencia conocida cerca…

-Hum… dentro de unos minutos al fin voy a llegar-suspiró Inu Yasha, que se había sorprendido de cuanto había recorrido mientras estaba enfadado- a ver si Kagome no regresó ya con ellos y me dejaron aquí…

En eso, algo llamó su atención. Era… una de las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyou. "Que raro que solo sea una" pensó, intranquilo. Notó como la serpiente se quedaba flotando a pocos metros de él, como esperando que la siguiera. Inu Yasha estaba empezando a inquietarse. La serpiente brillaba cada vez con más intensidad, al ir disminuyendo la luz. El hanyou decidió seguirla.

-¿Huh?- Inu Yasha sintió dos aromas a solo unos metros de él. La serpiente se elevó y se fue, pero él no lo notó, pues reconoció el olor de Kagome. Pero el otro… era uno que no le agradaba para nada… Se adelantó sin hacer ruido. Si, era ella… acompañada por una de las personas que más detestaba. "Ese maldito lobo rabioso…" gruñó Inu Yasha. Pensó en ir y confrontarlo, pero estaba seguro de que si le hacía algo Kagome le daría suficientes Osuwari's como para que la espalda se le partiera en dos. Así que esperó con paciencia a ver que sucedía. Mal hecho.

Kikyou había estado observando, protegida por sus poderes y sus serpientes de ser percibida por alguien. Era agotador mantener este escudo, pero… estaba segura de que al final valdría la pena. Vio que Inu Yasha había llegado lo suficientemente cerca de donde estaban el lobo y Kagome para que ella pudiera actuar. Y lo hizo. Retiró un poco de energía de su escudo. Se sintió su presencia de una manera tan sutil, que solo otra Miko lo hubiera podido percibir. Y ese era su propósito.

Kagome volteó al sentir, aunque muy leve, la presencia de Kikyou. Esta distracción le costó. Kouga, que aún estaba sosteniendo su barbilla, aprovechó su descuido para voltear su cara y plantarle un beso. No fue descarado ni mucho menos, solo se limitó a rozar sus labios con ternura. Como Kagome no reaccionó, debido a la inmensa sorpresa, juntó sus labios completamente. Kagome estaba con los ojos como platos. Esas milésimas de segundo que le tomó a su cerebro y a su cuerpo reaccionar, fueron fatales. Se separó con algo de brusquedad de Kouga, mirándolo con estupor y hasta algo de reproche. Volteó hacia donde había sentido la presencia. No… no podía ser… ahí estaba… ¿Inu Yasha? Lo llamó.

-I… ¿Inu Yasha?- el hanyou solo la miraba. De una manera indescriptible. Su mirada mezclada de sentimientos. Sus bellos ojos ambarinos reflejaban sorpresa… decepción… furia…tristeza… y un vacío, un enorme vacío, el mismo vacío del que se habían llenado cuando fue clavado en el Gushinboku, el árbol sagrado… No lo soportó más… Inu Yasha se dio la media vuelta y salió corriendo, lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. No...

"_Kagome…no…"_

-¡INU YASHA!- clamó Kagome, desesperada. Pero el hanyou ya se hallaba muy lejos, perdido en su propio dolor. Un dolor que se duplicó en Kagome, a quien se le inundó el corazón de culpa y remordimiento… aunque ella no era culpable directa, pero… se sintió culpable por esas milésimas de segundo que a todos los seres humanos nos toma reaccionar; culpable de que sus neuronas no hubieran sido más rápidas; de que su cuerpo no hubiera reaccionado antes; culpable, porque sabía que Inu Yasha tenía el corazón tan roto como ella o más aún.

-Kagome… la llamó Kouga con suavidad. Había percibido como las ganas de llorar de la muchacha aumentaban a cada segundo… había sentido como su corazón se partía de decepción… al igual que el suyo, el de Kouga, al oírla gritar con todas sus fuerzas el nombre del Inu Yasha.- Kagome- repitió, ahora con más fuerza. La chica volteó a verlo.

-Kouga…- comenzó ella. Kouga calló. Esperaba una lluvia de insultos, de palabras hirientes. Pero no llegó. Ella solo le dedicó una media sonrisa, mientras le decía:- Perdóname, Kouga… Ese beso… fue algo muy hermoso, al igual que tus sentimientos, pero… pero yo no puedo corresponderlos. Mi corazón pertenece a otra persona…- "Aunque quizá ya lo perdí… para siempre…" pensó entristecida Kagome-Tu… tu bien sabes que yo estoy enamorada de Inu Yasha. De verdad, perdóname.- Kagome se dio la vuelta. Kouga bajó la vista. Kagome no pudo haber encontrado palabras más hirientes que esas.

-Muy bien…- le respondió el lobo, con una voz triste, mas no resignada- Pero quiero que sepas, Kagome… que yo no cejaré en mi empeño… tu sabes que yo lo que quiero es que seas feliz. Y créeme que haré hasta lo imposible para que a mi lado lo seas. Hasta pronto, Kagome.- Tomó su muñeca con delicadeza, haciendo que volteara, y beso su mano. Le sonrió y se fue, envuelto en su torbellino. Kagome sonrió, con tristeza. "Kouga-kun…"

Pero el problema en cuestión volvió a su mente. Tenía que encontrar a Inu Yasha, explicarle… tenía que confesarle al fin, en abierto, todo lo que sentía… Se dedicó a correr con todas las energías que le quedaban hacia donde había partido Inu Yasha… sabía que quizá nunca lo alcanzaría, pero… lo iba a intentar. Por él. Por ellos.

Al ver como su reencarnación emprendía la persecución, Kikyou no pudo reprimir una risita. Niñita tonta, se dijo, tratando de alcanzar al hanyou para arreglar las cosas... Deshizo su escudo, y sus serpientes se enrollaron a su alrededor, llevándola por los aires hacia donde estaba el abatido Inu Yasha. Ya había arreglado lo de Kagome… ahora solo le faltaba él.

-----------------------

AHHH! Noooooo! ToT Los dejaré con la duda¿Kikyou logrará su propósito¿Kagome-chan alcanzará a tiempo a Inu Yasha¿Y que hará él¡Pues lo van a tener que descubrir en el próximo capítulo (se llama mercadotecnia, no se enojen!) Lo arreglaré, no se preocupen! Así que evítense los E-Mail bomba, porfi! (que si algo me pasa ya no se enteran del final, eh! xD) Ah! Y mil gracias, **LizzStar**-chan, por dejarme tus reviews! (Al menos así sé que alguien me lee, eso ya es ganancia :P)Arigatou! Sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5

¡Koñañachiwa, a todos! Si, sé que me tardé eones en subir este Cáp., pero con los ajetreos de la entrada a la escuela, pues ni tiempo le dejan a uno de inspirarse, ¡caray! ;D Bueno, aquí está el 5to Cáp. de mi fic. ¡¡Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 5:**

No sabía que sentimiento era más fuerte. Si la tremenda furia que sentía contra Kouga, o la desazón de sentir que Kagome ya no estaría a su lado… aunque no correspondió el beso, pero tampoco opuso resistencia, y eso bastaba para que él sacara sus propias conclusiones… "¿Por qué?"-pensaba desesperado-"¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?" Dejó de correr. Estaba casi tan al Oeste como al principio, pero no le importó, ni siquiera lo notó, pues seguía perdido en su maraña de pensamientos. Creía que el pesar lo iba a vencer… aunque su gran orgullo le impedía derrumbarse así. "Eso me pasa por indeciso" se torturaba con ese pensamiento una y otra vez. En, eso, sintió un conocido olor cerca de él. No supo identificar la reacción que le provocó, aunque en su interior pensó que ya no quería más confrontaciones. Le llamaron suavemente:

-¿Inu Yasha?

-Kikyou… creeme que en estos momentos no estoy de humor para hablar…

-Lo sé… todo me lo dice tu mirada… has sufrido…

Inu Yasha volteó hacia otro lado, con tal de que sus ojos no quedaran a la vista de ella. Simplemente quería olvidarlo todo. Ella se le acercó más.

-¿A qué viniste, Kikyou?- le preguntó él en un susurro, temeroso de que la respuesta fuera "a matarte de una buena vez". Y lo peor del caso era que, en las condiciones en que estaba, no le hubiera importado mucho.

-Sentí tu presencia, y una gran tristeza que la rodeaba… ¿Qué sucede?

Inu Yasha bajó aun más su mirada. Hablar de ello sería como darlo por un hecho, y la verdad era que no quería…. No quería…

Al ver que él no le iba a responder, ella se acercó, hasta llegar completamente a su lado. Le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Inu Yasha, no me gusta verte sufrir… y quiero evitarlo…

Inu Yasha al fin la volteó a ver. ¿Lo diría en serio?

-Ven conmigo al otro mundo, Inu Yasha. Naraku ya no importa. Ya has hecho suficiente. Solo deseo… que estés conmigo… Permanece a mi lado…- diciendo esto, Kikyou se puso frente a Inu Yasha, y lo abrazó. Inu Yasha se quedó estático por unos segundos. Después de un rato, devolvió el abrazo. Después de todo, en esos momentos, necesitaba consuelo, algo que lo alejara un poco del dolor. Y comenzó a considerar que si ir al otro mundo aliviaba la amargura que sentía en su corazón en ese momento… ¿Por qué no? Kikyou acercó sus labios a los de Inu Yasha, y los posó en los del hanyou.

"¡Tengo que alcanzarlo!" pensaba Kagome cada vez más agitada. Se paró en seco. De nuevo, la presencia de Kikyou… y la de Inu Yasha. ¡Ya estaba cerca! Pero… que estuvieran juntos no era buena señal… Echó a correr. Era comprensible después de lo de Kouga, pero no… Llegó en el peor momento: Vio como Kikyou lo abrazaba, y después lo besaba sin que el la rechazara. Pero cuando la Miko se separó ligeramente de él, Inu Yasha susurró algo… Kagome se sonrojó, y la esperanza brilló de nuevo en ella. "_Inu Yasha…"_

Kikyou lo empujó lejos de sí con violencia. ¿Cómo era posible…? Cuando se apartó un poco de él, el hanyou, aún con los ojos cerrados, había susurrado un nombre. Pero no el de ella. Sino el de Kagome. ¿Cómo…? ¿Después de lo que había visto… aún pensaba en ella? No, no era posible… su brillante plan, ejecutado a la perfección, ¿Fue en vano…?

-¿Por qué, Inu Yasha?- le espetó con dureza, pero dejando escapar por sus ojos, casi siempre vacíos de cualquier emoción, algo de tristeza- Sólo dime por qué… ¿Por qué no la puedes olvidar? No lo entiendo…

Inu Yasha dudó un momento, apenas un par de segundos que parecieron alargarse como siglos, vertiginosos para todos (incluso para Kagome, la cual por primera vez experimentó un sentimiento parecido al que tenía cuando cruzaba el pozo, sin estar en él). Después, clavó su mirada ámbar en la de Kikyou, pero totalmente vacía de desafío, o de enojo: simplemente estaban llenos de serena certidumbre (algo no muy común en él).

-Yo tampoco lo sabía al principio, Kikyou… Primero pensaba que era porque ella se parecía a ti… pero después… al ver que eran totalmente diferentes… La vi a ella… a Kagome… y…- la voz del hanyou, se perdió en un susurro.

Kikyou no sabía que sentir ya. El despecho, la frustración, se mezclaban con la tristeza y la decepción…

-¿Pero por qué… por qué me olvidaste?- mantuvo el contacto visual con él, aunque le dolía- ¿Acaso tan pronto se borraron los momentos que pasamos juntos…? ¿Fue tan poco para ti…?

-Al contrario… Kikyou, tu fuiste una de las pocas personas en mi vida que me han hecho sentir querido… pero… tu siempre me insististe para que me convirtiera en un humano… en cambio…- no se atrevió a pronunciar su nombre, la llaga aún estaba muy abierta- ella… siempre me ha aceptado así como soy… y ahora me doy cuenta de que aunque te siguiera amando, ya no podría dejar este mundo…

Kikyou se quedó perpleja. No supo que parte había herido más su corazón, el que hablara de su amor en pasado, o que no deseaba acompañarla al otro mundo… Para no perder demasiado los estribos, se concentró en lo segundo:

-¿Y por qué? Si este mundo es tan ingrato… tantos luchan por la vida inmortal, y no se dan cuenta de que no importa cuanto vivan, y que tan bien se la pasen, las experiencias terminan por volverse rutinarias, y ya no hay nada especial en el mundo… ¿por qué deseas permanecer aquí, donde hay tantas enfermedades, y dolor…? ¿Por qué, Inu Yasha?

-Porque tienes toda la razón, Kikyou… pero mi intención no es vivir por siempre ni mucho menos… sino ser feliz el tiempo que me dieron los dioses… ¿porqué no sueltas el rencor de una vez? Tu alma es muy gentil, Kikyou…- la mirada de Inu Yasha se tornó tierna- y yo sé que podrás descansar en paz… vuelve feliz al otro mundo… porque yo deseo estar en este. Aquí están las personas que me quieren, están Shippo, Sango, Miroku… Kagome…

La poca paciencia de Kikyou se desvaneció en ese momento, ¿cómo era posible…?

-¿Qué acaso no te importa lo que me pase? Inu Yasha, ¡¡¡yo solo puedo ser feliz si vienes conmigo al otro mundo, entiéndelo!

También Inu Yasha endureció su expresión. Era ya hora de poner bien en claro las cosas. Había negado lo que le decía el corazón durante demasiado tiempo… ya no podía ignorarlo. Y aunque seguía muy lastimado, si lo decía en voz alta quizá se libraría un poco del tormento… se lo había guardado demasiado ya…

-¡¡Ahí está la diferencia, Kikyou! Yo amo a Kagome… ¡¡¡porque ella siempre ha puesto mi felicidad antes que la suya! Y creo que ya no es justo que ella sufra más… ni yo… ni siquiera tú…- de nuevo se suavizó su expresión- ya no podemos engañarnos, Kikyou, el tiempo ha pasado, y los dos hemos cambiado… perdóname, Kikyou… pero así debe ser- Inu Yasha bajó la vista una vez más, ya que todo lo que le había dicho le costaba mucho trabajo… pero al fin liberó su alma y corazón de aquel peso… al fin podía admitir sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Kikyou sintió muchas cosas a la vez… deseos de matarlo, a él y a esa muchacha, pero… otra parte de ella le decía que era verdad, que debía dejar todo eso atrás… esos sentimientos encontrados, más unas inauditas ganas de llorar, le inundaban el pecho… la lucha interna a la que estaba sometida, sin embargo, casi no se reflejó en su rostro, tan acostumbrado a ser hermético a su alma. ¿Tendría él razón? ¿Valdría la pena seguir en este mundo? Ella, ¿aún estaba enamorada de él, o… o solo se le había vuelto una costumbre…? ¿O un recuerdo? ¿Sólo eso…?

-----------------

Snif… bueno, esperen el capítulo 6 para ver resueltas las dudas de Kikyou (y las suyas, por consiguiente). Si me tardo un poco en subirlo, ya lo saben, es por el inicio de las clases ToT Ya no podré escribir de madrugada que mala pata… pero bueno, en verdad espero encontrar inspiración con la nueva carga de trabajo, lo más seguro es que se me agilice la mente ;D Ah, ¡Mil gracias, **Lavance**-chan, por tu review! Me alegra que te esté gustando, sobre todo porque ahora se invirtieron los papeles en el drama (aunque más bien, lo que no cambia es que "todos sufren") ¡En verdad espero que me sigas leyendo! Bueno, sin más que agregar, ¡me despido!

¡Cuídense! Ya saben, se portan mal y piensan peor ;) Mata ne!


	6. Chapter 6

Holitas a todos! Pues como lo había yo pronosticado, el inicio de clases me ha retrasado bastante, pero al fin les traigo este chapi. ¡Espero les guste y lo disfruten!

**Capítulo 6:**

Ella le miró, confundida y acongojada. Las dudas seguían atormentando su mente. Unas inmensas ganas de llorar oprimían su corazón. Pero ella era una mujer fuerte, y no lo haría. ¿No había soportado ya muchas otras penurias, sin alterarse ni un ápice? Pero esto no era cualquier duda, no: Era la más grande de todas, sus sentimientos. Miró de nuevo a Inu Yasha, tratando de serenar su corazón. ¿Qué sensación le producía la cercanía de ese ser? ¿Era en verdad Amor? ¿O solo la reminiscencia de un sentimiento, ya pasado pero no totalmente olvidado? ¿Qué era? ¿Qué demonios era?

-No te comprendo, Inu Yasha… si en verdad ya no me amas, como tu dices, entonces, ¿porqué siempre me ayudas? Naraku ya me ha aniquilado dos veces… o al menos ha tratado. Y tú siempre sales en mi busca. Explícame la razón. ¡Dímelo!

El hanyou la miró directo a sus ojos, sin alterarse.

-El que ya no te ame, Kikyou, no quiere decir que no sienta nada por ti…- esta frase apretó el corazón de Kagome, que esperaba en los arbustos, y el de Kikyou, que creía que ya no podría soportar nada más- Tu fuiste mi primer amor, eso jamás lo olvidaré, ni lo olvidaría aunque tratara… pero ahora Kagome es la persona más importante para mi… mi corazón estaba confundido… pero ya no más. Espero que puedas perdonarme, Kikyou… estas disculpas son lo único que puedo ofrecerte.- diciendo así, Inu Yasha se dio la media vuelta. Sus movimientos eran torpes, como si flotara en vez de caminar. Quizá era por haberse quitado de encima el tremendo peso de aquella confesión.

La furia y el dolor, como si fueran los dos extremos de una cuerda, apretaban el corazón de Kikyou. Pero este mismo dolor la hizo recordar, con pesar, que lo más probable es que no tuviera corazón. Ella era un ser de barro y huesos, ¿no es así? Tal vez su pecho se encontrase hueco… peor entonces ¿qué la mortificaba de esa manera? ¿Acaso las almas que se encontraban en su cuerpo? Las almas de las mujeres tristes…

Inu Yasha volteó a verla una vez más.

-De verdad… perdóname, Kikyou.

Y ocurrió algo que ella pensó era inaudito. ¡Él le sonreía! ¡El maldito cínico se atrevía a sonreírle! Ella se limitó a verle con rabia. Sus pupilas se habían vuelto como dos cuchillos de luz. Pero eran cuchillos que amenazaban con partirse en mil pedazos. Pues esa tranquila sonrisa denotaba que al fin había encontrado su lugar en este mundo. Que era feliz. ¿Qué necesitaba ella para ser feliz? ¿Qué?

Dio la vuelta y se fue. Pero sin ánimo alguno ya de matar a Kagome. Pues en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era la niña la que lo retenía. Y ella, Kikyou, ya no podía retenerlo, tampoco. Estaba tan cerca de romper una promesa contraída consigo misma de hace tanto… no llorar. Para evitar hacerlo, se alejó con lentitud.

Inu Yasha la vio alejarse. Aunque sintió pesar al verla así, pensó que era lo mejor. Al fin, quitar esa carga de las espaldas de los tres. De ella, suya y de Kagome… ¿Kagome?

Recuperó sus sentidos, perdidos por un momento en su plática con Kikyou, pero ahora su olfato y su oído se agudizaban otra vez y notaban la presencia de ella… Al ver que se detenía, Kagome supo que la había detectado… y salió de los arbustos, mostrándose ante su querido hanyou. Y se miraron, como si no se hubieran visto en días… como si nunca antes se hubieran visto de verdad…

---------------

¡Bien! Fin del capítulo 6. Sé que no es excusa, pero es que el comienzo de clases, como dije, me retrasó muchísimo! Discúlpenme, si los hice esperar demasiado, pero es que no quería subir cualquier cosa y pues me di al fin un tiempito para dedicarme a mi fic ¿Cómo ven el rumbo de la historia? ¡**Lavance**-chan, mil gracias por tu apoyo! Me alegro muchisísimo de que te esté gustando y de que me dejes reviews ;D Así que este chapi te lo dedico a ti :P Gracias a todos! Esperen el próximo capitulo muy pronto! Sayonara!


	7. Chapter 7

¡Holitas, a todos! Oigan, como que estoy empezando a sospechar que mi maestra de biología y la de mate complotean para que no actualice mi fic… ¡con tanta móndriga tarea! Pero bueno, al fin les traigo un chap nuevo Disfrútenlo!

**Capítulo 7:**

-Ka… Kagome…- Inu Yasha no se lo había esperado. ¿Después de ese encontrón con Kikyou, todavía debía enfrentar su congoja más reciente? De veras que a veces el mundo no muestra ninguna misericordia… Pero… ¿Por qué le sonreía ella? Acaso… ¿acaso el haber escogido al fin con quien quedarse le iluminaba así la cara? En realidad así era, pero no de la manera en que Inu Yasha pensaba.

-Inu Yasha… pensé… pensé que no te alcanzaría…- las secuelas de la carrera aún se notaban en su cara. Algunas gotitas de sudor la recorrían, y aún jadeaba, pero estaba contenta. Al fin… Al fin podrían amarse tranquilos, seguros de que eran correspondidos… esta última idea sacudió el cerebro de Kagome. Tenía que arreglar ese malentendido, rápido. El la miraba con una mezcla de incredulidad y dolor…

-Kagome… no necesitas decirme nada, sabes…Yo… entiendo…

-Pero, Inu Yasha…

El hanyou decidió no escuchar más. ¿Para qué, después de todo? ¿Para terminar de abrir la herida que aquella escena le produjo? Ni siquiera volteó a ver a Kagome de nuevo, sino simplemente fijó su vista en el horizonte, donde las primeras estrellas ya estaban empezando a aparecer. Tomó impulso. Entre más lejos se fuera de ahí, mejor.

Kagome no sabía que hacer. Él estaba a punto de marcharse, a dejarla ahí sola, sin escuchar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo diciéndole con sus acciones, y que ahora estaba dispuesta a convertir en palabras… No… ¡No podía irse! No sin escucharla…

Antes de que Inu Yasha diera el brinco que tenía como propósito alejarlo de ese claro, se escuchó una palabra, dicha tenue, pero muy firmemente…

-OSUWARI

Aunque el hanyou no azotó con la fuerza acostumbrada, de nuevo marcó el suelo con su silueta. Habría esperado todo, menos eso. ¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡Pero… cómo… porqué… cuándo… ah! Por un momento, su instinto le exigió gritar con furia a la autora de semejante trancazo, pero un pequeño y constante dolorcillo en el pecho le calló la boca. Sin embargo, aún estaba confundido. ¿Un Osuwari? ¿Por qué? Ni que él hubiera hecho algo malo… Ni que él hubiera hecho "LO" malo… Pero la furia de su impulso quedó olvidada cuando la joven se inclinó a su lado. Su rostro se había vuelto serio.

-Discúlpame, Inu Yasha- le dijo gravemente, acuclillándose al lado de su yaciente cuerpo, viéndole directamente a sus ambarinos ojos, que podían observarla muy bien, a pesar de que apenas y podía alzar la cabeza de la tierra- pero necesito que me escuches. No puedes irte sin saber lo que en verdad pasó…

Él solo bufó. No quería explicaciones. Simplemente ya no quería sufrir. De nuevo trató de levantarse, pero la fuerza del collar se lo impidió. Kagome no se alteró, pues sabía que con la influencia del conjuro tendría que quedarse a escucharla, aunque no lo deseara. Puso las rodillas en el suelo, para estar aún más cerca del rostro del hanyou. Comenzó a hablarle suavemente, como si fuera un arrullo dirigido a un niño pequeño:

- Inu Yasha, tu sabes muy bien que Kouga-kun es una persona que yo estimo mucho…

El hanyou giró la cabeza lo más que pudo hacia el lado opuesto a Kagome. Como si necesitara que se lo recordara…

-… Pero es solo un amigo para mi, alguien a quien estimo, pero nada más… ese beso… yo… yo no lo busqué… quizá pienses que fue porque estaba enfadada contigo… pero… si me enfado contigo, es porque…

Kagome terminó de recostar su cuerpo al lado de Inu Yasha. Solo en ese momento, éste giró su cabeza para verla. Vio como ella le sonreía, pecho tierra, solo para asegurarle:

-Porque te amo- lo dijo de una manera clara y fuerte, pero sin perder ternura en su voz- y si te reclamo y te grito y te tiro al suelo… es… pues es porque siento que tu no me quieres cuando me criticas y…- mientras ella hablaba, entrecortadamente, Inu dejó de sentir la fuerza que lo jalaba al piso. La fuerza del osuwari se desvaneció. Él pudo girar bien su cabeza, y ver en los castaños ojos de Kagome, que ella le decía la verdad, quitándole toda duda y sanando poco a poco esa herida que se le había abierto justo en el medio de su corazón… y sintió como su peso se aligeraba, al ver que en la cara de ella solo se reflejaba amor… para él… solo para él… era como un obsequio muy ansiado… y al fin los dos se habían sincerado… y de pronto el mundo estaba lleno de luz, las estrellas brillaban con más fuerza y alegría, perdiendo ese vaho oscuro que, para él, momentos antes las había estado cubriendo… ¿qué mas podía pedir? Y aunque ya no estaba escuchando las palabras de Kagome, supo lo que quería decirle y lo que él debió de decirle también hace ya tanto tiempo… no dejó que siguiera hablando… tomó su mejilla con cuidado, y le sonrió con ternura… Ella se calló en seguida, pues vio que ya la había comprendido… y le devolvió la sonrisa, radiante… Se acercaron lentamente, y juntaron sus labios en el tan ansiado beso. Quizá para cualquier otra persona, verlos tirados en el suelo, en esas posiciones tan incómodas y compartiendo ese ósculo, le hubiera parecido cómico, o hasta ridículo… pero para ellos, jamás hubo nada mejor… un sentimiento liberador, acompañando ese beso, los hizo sonreír. Inu Yasha tomó las manos de Kagome, y se miraron largamente, con todo ese hermoso brillo de emociones destellando en sus ojos… emoción... ternura… amor…

El frío vientecillo de la noche los hizo salir de su trance. Ambos se incorporaron, sonrientes. Inu Yasha pasó un brazo por los hombros de Kagome, y ésta le abrazó la cintura. Así emprendieron el regreso a donde estaban sus amigos, como si la distancia a recorrer fuera una broma (aunque eran unos buenos kilómetros…). ¿Pero, cuál era el problema? Su corazón se había aligerado… Y el fresco sereno( ) parecía susurrar una sola palabra… "Aishiteru…"

------------------

Waaa! Mega cursi, yo lo sé! Pero a mi me gustó mucho Y espero que a ustedes también! Después de todo lo que pasan, creo que Inu y Kagome se merecían su happy ending… algo trillado, quizá… pero y qué? ;D Sin embargo… ¡no crean que se van a librar tan rápido de mi, ¿ehhh? Porque, ¡aún nos queda una incógnita! ¿Qué pasó con Kikyou? AHHH! Pues eso lo descubrirán en el próximo Cáp., amigos míos, planeado para ser el final Espero no se lo pierdan! Matta ne, gente bonita!

( ) Al menos en mi linda familia, a esa brisa tan especial y medio fría que empieza a soplar por ahí de las ocho de la noche se le dice "sereno"

Por si alguien no sabe, "Aishiteru" es "Te amo" en japonés


	8. Chapter 8

¡Holitas, mis queridísimos lectores! Bueno, pues he aquí otro chap de este fic (uno de los más largos que he escrito hasta ahora…) :P No saben lo apapachador que ha sido recibir todos sus comentarios, de verdad que se los agradezco mucho. ¡Y también por seguir mí historia! Bueno, pero ya me dejo de choros… así que por favor disfruten de este chapi! ;D

**Capítulo 8:**

El torbellino se perdió en el bosque, haciendo flotar momentáneamente todas las hojas y ramitas que se encontraban en el suelo. Iba más rápido de lo acostumbrado, para dar a su cuerpo trabajo y no tener que pensar: en esos momentos, el parar sería como un aliciente para las cavilaciones que amenazaban con invadir su cerebro si se descuidaba. Pero es que no era la primera vez… muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a pensar que era un necio y un miope, por no querer ver lo que había estado frente a sus narices durante tanto tiempo… Tuvo que detenerse. Pero todo lo que consiguió con esto fue que le pasara un relámpago mental con mucha fuerza, como si su mente no hubiera hecho otra cosa que esperar a que se detuviera para mandarle el mensaje.

"Estúpido… ¡más que estúpido! ¡¿Cómo me fue a pasar eso a mí! ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar a mi?"

Quizá fue una suerte que esta idea lo hubiera clavado al suelo por la furia y decepción reprimida, pues si no se hubiera agarrado a dar de topes contra algún árbol; sólo para desquitar ese sentimiento de impotencia que lo embargaba poderosamente. Kouga siguió observando la tierra, como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto algo tan interesante. Después, miró al cielo. Regresar con Ginta y Hakaku sin su "premio" sería como admitir la derrota; sería arriesgarse a perder su cariño y respeto; después de todo, él era su comandante, era el ejemplo a seguir, la muestra de poder. Por eso él tenía los fragmentos de Shikon, ¿no? Ni siquiera el mismo Naraku había sido capaz de quitárselos… pero al pensar en Naraku no pudo evitar pensar en la Miko… eso sólo lo ayudó a sentirse más estúpido. ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por una humana? Una simple humana, ¡lo había engañado a él, al más fuerte de los hombres lobo! Pero, ¿en verdad era culpa de la Miko? Él había hecho lo que ella le había dicho, al pie de la letra. Según las palabras textuales de la sacerdotisa, "al darle un beso, vas a transmitirle todos tus sentimientos, y entonces vas a aclarar su corazón. Sabrá a quién ama en verdad". Y después de todo, había sido cierto, pero había salido totalmente al revés de lo que él había pensado. ¿Ya lo habría previsto la Miko? ¿Sería una aliada de Inu Yasha? Su razón (y su muy buena intuición) desecharon la idea casi de inmediato. Más bien, todo había pasado como tenía que pasar: él ya lo sabía, lo había sabido desde hacía mucho tiempo… pero como siempre, jamás admitió la derrota. Suspiró y miró a su alrededor. Vio un roble especialmente robusto y sin pensarlo mucho fue a sentarse al lado de éste. Se apoyó en su fuerte tronco y siguió pensando (al menos el reflexionar le había quitado las ganas de darse de cabezazos contra un árbol). Derrota… esa palabra venía constantemente a su cabeza, como si quisiera grabársele con fuego en la mente. Había tenido tantas derrotas… el perder a sus amigos a manos de Kagura, el perder a Kagome… el haber perdido tiempo precioso de la búsqueda de Naraku por perseguir esa quimera del amor… Sacudió su cabeza, pues una vez más llegó a ella la palabra "estúpido", y parecía como que quería sacarla con ese gesto. Suspiró de nuevo. Al pensar en todas las peleas que había tenido con aquel perro sarnoso, de nuevo le llegó esa sensación de pérdida de tiempo. Pero, al detenerse a ver esas ocasiones con más calma, se dio cuenta que ya había perdido bastantes veces, solo que su orgullo le negaba verlo así. Y… viéndolo bien, ya había admitido su derrota… la había admitido al decir que permitiría que Inu Yasha "cuidara" de Kagome… lo había hecho por eso, porque aunque su gran orgullo le impidiera reconocerlo, su corazón se lo decía: El "pulgoso" y Kagome estaban enamorados, y él no quería estar en medio. El pensarlo, al menos, le permitió sincerarse consigo mismo. Y era verdad, esos sentimientos dobles, más la búsqueda de Naraku, le tenían los nervios a la miseria. Se preguntó por qué Kagome se habría enamorado de aquel hanyou. Después se preguntó por qué él se había tomado tan en serio lo que sentía por la niña del futuro. Era verdad: él la quería… la quería mucho. Notó otra sensación, casi imperceptible hasta entonces: Un palpitar en los labios muy peculiar. Parecía que ardían de culpa. Y de vergüenza. Era algo que jamás había experimentado, y sin embargo, dio con esa definición casi de inmediato. Se tocó la boca como para tratar de aliviar esa sensación. Detestaba esa impresión, a pesar de que era nueva para él: lo hacía sentir tan vulnerable, y a la vez culpable… Kagome… ¿en verdad la habría perjudicado? No, no lo creía; ella e Inu Yasha estarían juntos, pero… ¿y él? ¿Qué pasaría con él? ¿Seguiría siendo un plato de segunda mesa? ¿Nada más? Él jamás se había preocupado demasiado por el Amor, le parecía cosa de humanos y mujercitas… pero ahora parecía que no había otra cosa que cupiera en su mente. ¿Kagome sería su verdadero amor? ¿O sólo su primer enamoramiento? Sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. Pensar en eso lo hacía sentir como un tarado, o como una niña. Pero esas dos palabritas, "amor" y "enamoramiento", vinieron a relevar a "estúpido" dentro de su mente (una ventaja notable, por lo menos). Y trajeron una andanada de recuerdos, la mayoría acerca de Kagome, pero entre ellos descubrió un par acerca de una persona en la que casi no se molestaba en pensar… Ayame… Sonrió con amargura. Después de todo, él le había hecho a ella casi lo mismo, pero la chica-lobo era tan fuerte que jamás se había echado a llorar… jamás le reclamó…. Y hasta se había hecho amiga de Kagome, y había aceptado sus sentimientos por ella sin quejarse… le había dolido, eso era seguro, pero… Suspiró. A pesar de que la consideraba algo débil, ella había sido mucho más madura que él… Reflexionó un poco más. Quizá si no hubiera conocido a Kagome, Ayame hubiera ido a recordarle de su compromiso, y él hubiera aceptado. Pero después contradijo su pensamiento. Él no era así antes, Kagome lo había… no, reblandecido no era la palabra… suavizado tampoco… ¿quizá "humanizado"? Si. Ella tenía esa cualidad, de poner sentimientos humanos en el corazón de los youkais. Quizá esa era su mayor habilidad. Si no hubiera conocido a Kagome, lo más seguro es que hubiera mandado al demonio a Ayame sin miramientos; hubiera sido mucho más grosero para evitar las burlas de sus entonces numerosas tropas. Entonces no fue tan malo. Pobre Ayame… se merecía mucho más de lo que él le había mostrado… Y, al detenerse en el detalle de que Ayame y Kagome se habían hecho amigas, pensó que si Kagome no hubiera llegado y ellos se hubieran conocido, quizá él e Inu Yasha hubieran tenido otra relación: quizá hubieran sido los mejores amigos (gandayas, pero amigos al fin y al cabo U) o los peores enemigos, pero sin mediar por el término "rivales de amor". Lo peor de este término es que siempre alguien sale perdiendo. Y le había tocado a él. Pero… entre más lo masticaba, notaba que se sentía mejor… si, él quería muchísimo a Kagome… y Kagome era feliz al lado de Inu Yasha. Y lo que Kouga más deseaba en el mundo es que ella estuviera contenta. ¿Por qué no aceptarlo entonces? Ella merecía que la quisieran. Y el pulgoso de seguro la haría feliz. Como participantes de un debate, sus hemisferios cerebrales habían estado luchando; al fin llegaban a un mutuo acuerdo. La dejaría ser. Suspiró de nuevo, profunda, largamente. ¿Qué acaso él no tenía quien lo quisiera? Pero al momento esa idea fue fulminada. Por supuesto que si. Estaban Ginta y Hakaku, que a pesar de todas sus tonterías hacían cualquier cosa por ayudarlo… y sus lobos también, harían lo que fuera por él… y Ayame… a pesar de todo, Ayame aún lo quería… Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en sus labios, que habían ya perdido esa sensación de ardor. Si… Kagome había venido para enseñarle a querer… ahora él podía ser feliz también, teniendo por seguro que jamás estaría solo. Se puso de pie. Notó fuerzas nuevas en sus piernas y brazos: volvía a animarse. Se dispuso a alcanzar a sus compañeros, no sin antes jurarse y perjurarse a si mismo que jamás volvería a pensar en esas mariconadas (aunque casi le dio risa al proponérselo). Los fragmentos brillaron. El torbellino salió disparado hacia la montaña.

-Oye, Ginta…

-¿Mmmh?

-Estoy preocupado por Kouga. Ya se tardó demasiado… ¿¡qué tal si…!

-¡¡¡No te atrevas ni a pensarlo!- le recriminó Ginta a Hakaku con furia, como si hubiera estado a punto de decir una blasfemia.- Kouga es muy listo. Estoy segura de que esa miko no le hizo nada malo. Además, el comandante ha salido de cosas peores.

-Tienes razón…

Parecía como si lo hubieran invocado. Los lobos, que habían aprovechado para tomar un descanso, irguieron sus cabezas. Un torbellino azul se acercaba velozmente. Casi enseguida el comandante Kouga apareció delante de ellos.

-¡Kouga! ¡Estás bien! Por un momento creímos que…- Ginta codeó fuertemente a Hakaku, para que se callara- digo, ajem- corrigió el hombre lobo con sonrisa nerviosa- que bueno que ya llegaste.

-Seh- dijo Kouga mirando al horizonte, como para escoger un buen camino- ya arreglé todo lo que tenía que arreglar. Podemos irnos.

-Y… ¿y la señora Kagome?- preguntó en voz baja Ginta, casi con timidez. Para su sorpresa Kouga no lo volteó a ver con ojos de pistola (que en este caso serían más bien ojos de katana :P), sino que le dijo con tranquilidad, sin dejar de observar el horizonte:

-He decidido dejarla con Inu Yasha. Después de todo, creo que ella no era lo que yo había estado buscando.

Sus amigos lo miraron primero con la boca abierta. Luego, sin cambiar de expresión, se miraron entre si. Al intercambiar miradas se sonrieron. El bueno del comandante…

-Sabes, Kouga… eres más maduro de lo que yo creía- dijo Hakaku con alegría, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, me sorprendiste, comandante- aseguró Ginta con convicción y una satisfecha sonrisa. Estos comentarios si sacaron al lobo de su tranquila observación.

-¿Cómo que "más de lo que pensaban"? ¿¿¿¿¿Qué acaso creían que yo era un inmaduro?

Ambos negaron vigorosamente, sudando la gota gorda (estilo anime ;D)

-Pero, ¡no! ¡Cómo crees! ¡Si…!

(10 min. después)

-¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que encontrar a Naraku!

El torbellino salió de nuevo disparado. Los lobos se apresuraron a seguir a su jefe. Ginta y Hakaku cerraban la procesión, con sendos chichones en sus cabezas.

-Para que luego diga que es bien maduro…- susurró Ginta sobándose adolorido el chipote.

-Si…- dijo igualmente adolorido Hakaku- pero… me alegra que al fin haya tomado esa decisión. Ambos hombres lobo se sonrieron con complicidad. Aunque fue todo lo que dijeron al respecto (después de todo, para ellos pensar en eso eran mariconadas también) se entendieron. Al fin la señora Kagome sería feliz y su comandante también.

-¿¡Pero qué diablos esperan! ¡Muévanse!

Ambos miraron a su comandante, tan ceñudo y decidido como siempre. "Qué alivio" pensaron los dos al verlo.

-¡SI!- dijeron al correr tras él, prolongando la última vocal como un aullido.

------------------

¡Bien! ¡Aquí está mi prometido capítulo acerca de Kouga (que sé me quedó algo cursi, pero creo que eso de que haya almíbar en mis historias ya es mi sello personal U)! Sé que a muchos les hubiera gustado que se quedara con Kikyou, pero (ustedes disculparán) creo que ellos no cuadran muy bien como pareja… me agrada más Ayame para él ;P (casi no se nota, ¿verdad? xD) Espero que les haya agradado, y que este tinte azucarado no los harte  ¡Mil gracias a toda la gente linda que lee mi fic! Ya se acerca el final… así que espero que sigan leyendo! Cuídense! Matta ne!


	9. Chapter 9

Koñañachiwa, minna! Bueno, he aquí el chap donde comienzo a contestar la interrogante: ¿Y qué pasó con Kikyou? ¡Espero les agrade!

**Capítulo 9:**

El despecho recorría su cuerpo como si su sangre misma se hubiera prendido fuego. Era una sensación bastante desagradable, pues hacía que le doliera la cabeza y que sus instintos asesinos se revolvieran en un ímpetu impostergable y, hay que admitirlo, insoportable. Aunque había notado que sus serpientes caza-almas habían regresado, y ya no se sentía tan sola en medio del bosque, aun así ese sentimiento de indignación parecía salir por todos sus poros. No sabía que era lo peor: que el hanyou hubiera preferido a la otra o… que ella ya no supiera si le amaba o no. Aunque esas inmensas ganas que tenía de hacer que los órganos internos de Inu Yasha ya no fueran tan internos parecían confirmar lo contrario, el sonido de la sangre corriendo que percibía en sus oídos le alejaba de la idea de partir a Inu en pedacitos. Hacía ya tanto tiempo que no se sentía tan perturbada… Recordó los instantes pasados en que había sentido lo mismo. Su corazón se apretó: también había sido por culpa de Inu Yasha. Aunque en su separación también habían tenido que ver terceros: Aquella vez fue Naraku… y esta vez, tan sin proponérselo, fue Kagome…

Estaba acostumbrada a caminar en la penumbra, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir cada sonido del bosque, cada ruido de algún pequeño animal, como una amenaza, un reto… Cerró sus ojos y los apretó con fuerza. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. Dio libertad a sus pies para que la llevaran a donde quisieran, pues suficientemente ocupada estaba desentrañando todo lo que tenía en mente. Dentro de su cabeza estaba dando vueltas la misma cosa: Ese amor que le tenía al hanyou, había sido el causante de todo su sufrimiento… si no se hubiera enamorado de él, jamás hubiera dejado de purificar la perla de Shikon, y Onigumo quizá hubiera muerto sin ceder su alma a los demonios, pues jamás hubiera visto a su amor platónico con alguien más. Tantas cosas que se habrían evitado… Pero igualmente, contestó otra parte de su mente, si ella no hubiese cuidado de Onigumo, si le hubiera dejado morir, y hubiera escuchado a Kaede, que en esos entonces le advertía, siendo apenas una pequeña niña, que no le agradaba la vibra del ladrón. Fue Naraku… y sin embargo, a esa criatura tan desagradable jamás había podido odiarlo totalmente… igualmente que a Inu Yasha. Ni al morir sintiéndose traicionada, lo odió con su corazón entero: sino solo con esa parte voluble que todos tenemos y es la más terrenal de nuestras entrañas. La que sencillamente cubre al verdadero corazón ( ).

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué no lo había perdonado? Recordó las muchas veces, después de ser revivida, en que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que la bruja Urasue no lo hubiese podido hacer… Pero otras se preguntaba si los dioses no le habrían dado otra oportunidad… Después de todo, contados eran los que podían regresar de ese sueño que se suponía debía ser eterno… ¿Por qué no lograba perdonar a Inu Yasha, si ya sabía que todo era un engaño de Naraku? ¿Por qué?

------------------

Pues he aquí el chap #9! Seh, yo sé que está muuuuy corto este capítulo, pero es solo como un prefacio del próximo capítulo Además, 10 es un bonito número y creo que sería justo alcanzarlo con este fic El siguiente chap de "Entre las Nubes" tardará un poquito más, pues por su… eh… "origen onírico", me tardo un poco más en plasmar mis ideas. Pero ya lo tengo todo planeado ;D En fin. ¡Gracias a toda la gente bella que me escribe! Me animan demasiado, y de verdad ayudan a que mis musas le echen más ganas :P Dragonspyro-chan, Lavance-chan, mil gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo! Espero no se pierdan lo que sigue de este fic Matta ne!

( ) En alguna parte leí que el corazón-músculo es lo que nos mantiene con vida, pero que dentro de él está la esencia del corazón-sentimental, el núcleo del alma, pues. Aunque a mi me late más la teoría de los chakras. Fin del paréntesis cultural ;)


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos! Sorry por tardar tanto, jejeje Bueno, pues aquí lo tienen, el final de este fic, después de mucha espera. Mil gracias por todo su apoyo!

**Capítulo 10:**

Tras dar un resoplido, Kikyou se sentó cerca de un pequeño monte cubierto de hierba, de menos de 5 metros de alto. La luna estaba alta en el cielo, brillando como una perla gigantesca. Sus serpientes la rodearon. Ella misma parecía una especie de luna, rodeada por los halos luminosos de las criaturas a las que había creado. Miró la hierba, de un verde oscuro a esas horas, y agradeció que hubiera encontrado aquel cómodo y retirado lugar, pues no deseaba que la molestaran. Suspiró. La misma pregunta seguía rondando su mente, y sentía casi como le golpeaba en las paredes del cráneo, como una mariposa que desea salir de una jaula. Después de otro ligero suspiro, al fin exteriorizó un poco de su sufrimiento:

-¿Por qué…?

No pudo aguantarlo más. Tantos años, tanto en muerte como en vida, y sin permitirse llorar. Como una lluvia suave, comenzaron a caer pequeñas gotas de sus ojos. Aun era un llanto reprimido, pero resultó un alivio para su pobre corazón. Cuando sintió el sabor salado llegar a sus labios, se secó con cuidado la cara con una manga de su kimono.

Una de sus serpientes se posó con ligereza en su brazo, y Kikyou acarició su cabeza, sintiéndose ligeramente reconfortada. Pero, como si poseyera eco, la pregunta seguía rondando en su mente: ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía perdonar a ese ser al que juró amor eterno? Traición… esa palabra ya no le sonaba; le sonaba hueca, como cuando uno repite muchas veces una misma cosa. No, no era eso… ella ya sabía la verdad, sabía que Naraku era el culpable, que en realidad Inu Yasha no tenía más culpa que ella misma… ¿Qué era entonces….?

Miró de nuevo al cielo. Las constelaciones brillaban, y el cielo se veía tan vivo que casi esperó que, con su luz, las estrellas le escribieran una respuesta en la negrura nocturna. Pero nada pasó. Seguían colgando ahí como farolitos, vivos pero mudos farolitos. Sintió su corazón latir como cuando aún estaba entre los vivos, con una especie de salto que no sabía si era de emoción o de terror. Una nube ligera pasó frente a la Luna, opacándola por un momento. La melodía de los grillos le parecía como un arrullo. Pero las punzadas en su sien no la iban a dejar en paz. Así que prosiguió desglosando su sentir, algo que nunca había hecho con demasiada frecuencia.

La traición ya había quedado atrás. Ambos sabían la causa, el motivo, la circunstancia. Y sin embargo, sentía que odiaba más a Inu Yasha que a Naraku… ¿Por ser su imagen una de las últimas que vio al morir? Entonces tendría que odiar a Kaede también, pero no era así. ¿Por desear vivir? Eso no se lo podía reprochar, esas ganas de seguir con vida le eran más que familiares… ¿de qué se trataba? Pensó dejarlo para más tarde, pero desistió de la idea. Aún tenía abierta la herida en su corazón, y sabía que si dejaba que se cerrara, dejaría el tema a un lado. Suspiró, y cerró los ojos, y recordó aquellos momentos pasados junto al hanyou. Los veía en su cabeza muy claramente, tratando de encontrar una razón oculta, un mensaje mal expresado, algo. Pero no, no había nada malo. ¿Acaso esa herida que le provocó la muerte tendrían veneno también dentro de sí? ¿Le envenenó la mente, el corazón, quizá? Al recordarlo, volvió a sentir un escozor en la espalda, como si hubiera en ella una vieja cicatriz. Cambió de posición sobre la suave hierba, incómoda. Cuando el cosquilleo desminuyó, sintió algo en sus dedos: el recuerdo de la cuerda del arco, tensada a todo lo que daba, dejando suaves marcas en sus yemas. También sintió el mismo temblor en las rodillas después de disparar, una mezcla de debilidad con furia aun no asimilada del todo. Agradeció estar sentada; de haber estado de pie era seguro que hubiera caído rodando. Y después de tan nítidos recuerdos, el canto de los grillos la devolvió un poco al momento y al lugar en que se encontraba en verdad. Una vocecita, una que ella reprimía poderosamente casi todo el tiempo, aprovechó que bajó la guardia para hablar a su mente, y preguntarle porqué gastó sus últimas energías en una venganza incompleta. Kikyou sacudió su cabeza, acallando la voz de inmediato. Como para dejar de oírla del todo, se abrazó a sus rodillas y cerró los ojos.

Los recuerdos seguían fluyendo, y en su mente había muchos sonidos, como aquellos que aparecen a mitad del insomnio para hacer aún más imposible cerrar los ojos. De repente, los abrió de golpe, pues, entre el torrente de imágenes y sonidos, venía de nuevo el sentirse atacada por unas poderosas garras. Pero esta vez el escozor no se apoderó de ella, sino el propio sentimiento que tuvo en esa ocasión: el dolor quedó casi opacado por otra cosa… una cosa que le había permitido correr hacia la aldea con todas las energías que le restaban… ¿qué era…? Lo examinó, pues eran varias cosas a la vez… furia, dolor, un intenso dolor, un ligero, casi imperceptible, repiqueteo de miedo y…. ahí estaba… el odio, floreciendo como una tupida enredadera, anestesiando el dolor y dándole fuerzas sobrehumanas. Pero al pensarlo mejor la miko se dio cuenta de algo sorprendente: el momento en que más sintió crecer el odio en su interior no fue cuando la atacó, ni cuando ella lo clavó al árbol… fue un momento antes de morir… unos segundos apenas…

Parecía que todo meditaba con Kikyou. Las vocecitas de los grillos se hicieron cada vez más lejanas… quizá solo fuera una impresión que ella tenía… parecía que la suave brisa nocturna ya no susurraba entre el pasto… parecía que las estrellas se habían quedado inertes un momento, observándola a ella, sólo a ella… pero seguían calladas. Y entonces lo comprendió, como un rayo de luz que atravesaba su cerebro, fulminando aquel molesto golpeteo…

Ella lo había odiado porque… realmente era una ironía… lo odiaba porque, muy dentro de sí, sabía que si el amor que ambos se tenían hubiera sido verdadero, no se hubieran odiado ni por la traición y el engaño que pensaron sufrir… no se hubieran odiado tan fácil, ni sus sentimientos hubieran cambiado tan repentinamente... Sonrió de manera inaudita. Así que lo odiaba… lo odiaba a él porque ella no lo supo amar… y lo odiaba porque él tampoco supo amarla a ella. Era confuso, y sin embargo, apareció como un enorme letrero en su cabeza… Que razón tenía aquel dicho de "del amor al odio hay un paso…" Y, al pensar en aquello, sintió que lo perdonaba: a él y a ella misma, y que, como si fuera un capullo, la pared de piedra alrededor de su corazón se desmoronaba y se caía… Y después de todo, dicen que las reencarnaciones se dan cuando uno aún tiene algo que aprender… y su reencarnación lo había hecho, había aprendido a amar verdaderamente al hanyou. Cerró los ojos y sintió como si le estuviera llegando algo, una fuerza, una vibra… su alma ya lo había aprendido también. Y comenzó a sentirse ligera, más ligera que en muchos años… las estrellas cesaron su mutismo y ella sintió que eran ahora como cascabelitos, cascabelitos que la llamaban, como un anuncio. Y ella sonrió, porque lo entendió. Se puso de pie, y vio como varias de sus serpientes le traían almas.

-Ya no serán necesarias, pequeñas- les dijo Kikyou, besándoles las cabecitas- ya no necesito más almas. Gracias….

Y la miko Kikyou, la mejor sacerdotisa de todo el Edo alguna vez, cerró los ojos… y sintió, como si fuera un sueño, la proximidad de las estrellas… con su canto cada vez más cerca… y, tras una última sonrisa, sintió que se unía a ellas… que comprendía su canto…

¡Vaya sorpresa que se llevaron un monje, una Taiji-ya, un kitsune y una gatita cuando vieron acercarse a esos dos! ¿Qué no se habían ido en direcciones opuestas, echando pestes uno del otro? ¡Y ahora regresaban muy abrazados y sonrientes! Pasaba algo raro, no cabía duda.

-Perdón por la tardanza- dijo Inu Yasha- pero teníamos algunas cosas que arreglar- el hanyou tuvo que contener la risa ante las caras totalmente perplejas de sus amigos. Shippo, que buscaba algo que decir, volteó a ver al cielo (como buscando inspiración divina) y se entusiasmó, olvidándose por completo de lo demás:

-¡Miren! ¡Una estrella fugaz!- todos voltearon hacia donde el pequeño apuntaba.

-¡Es la más grande que he visto!- exclamó Sango, sonriendo a su vez.

-Es muy bonita- asintió Miroku, mirándola con atención- podemos pedir un deseo.

Todos la miraron y pidieron algo. Bueno, no todos… en realidad Kagome no pidió nada. Lo único que pensó fue, con una sonrisa en sus labios, sus ojos y su corazón:

-Arigato…. Kikyou…


End file.
